


Ashes

by FullMetalNerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMetalNerd/pseuds/FullMetalNerd
Summary: Somethings wrong, he's crumbling away and there is nothing he can do to stop it.===Peter's last thoughts during THE SCENE.Obvious Spoilers for Infinity War





	Ashes

Something’s wrong.

He feels it in his core, this creeping, never ending dread that has his hair on end and goosebumps breaking out on his skin. His stomach churns and he feels cold and-

“I don’t feel so good” 

It slips out of his mouth before he can help it and he’s stumbling now, like the worlds tilting. He looks up and sees Mr Stark, his eyebrows drawn together.

“You’re alright.” He says, a statement. 

He doesn’t feel alright.

“I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening” He’s walking, staggering forward and he’s tripping over his feet. “I don’t-” He’s pressing against someone. He claws at their shoulders. He knows deep in his heart, somewhere where there is clarity, away from this screaming panic in his head that it’s Mr Stark. He clings at Mr Starks body like it’s the only thing keeping him away from the abyss. Maybe it is.

He saw what happened to the others. How they crumbled away into nothing. He knows that’s what’s going to happen to him.

“I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go” Oh my god, he can feel himself crumbling. “Sir please” The terror is engulfing him, all he can feel is this blind panic as he feels himself slowly disappear.

“Please I don’t wanna go” He’s crying now, he’s sure of it, there’s something warm and wet on his face.Mr Stark has his arm wrapped around him and-

And his legs are gone he can feel it, there’s barely anything holding him up.

They collapse together onto the hard rocky ground of the long dead planet and he can barely see anymore. He watches the dust and ash fly about in the air and a sick part of him watches with a detached sense of amazement as he watches himself get scattered by the winds.

He turns towards Mr Stark.

They always talk about your life flashing before your eyes, but never your regrets. He thinks about May, how he’ll never see her again. Ned, who he left on the schoolbus, Mj, who he had promised to see tomorrow.

“If they die, that’s on you, but if you die? That’s on me.”  
Mr Stark.

It seems like no matter what Peter does, he always messes up. He should have stayed on that goddamn school bus and talked about legos with Ned. He should have stayed and kissed May that one more time. He should have stayed up just a bit later talking with Mj.

He should have never agreed to go on that trip to Oscorp labs.

But what would that mean then? He’d still die at the end of the day, just a random boy plucked from the masses, along with millions of others.

A slight 50/50 chance and it had all gone wrong.

Is his friends okay? Should he ask Mr Stark to check on them once he’s gone? It’s all growing so foggy now.

Mr Starks face is the only thing clear to him now, as the world arounds him turns to ashes. He wants to say a million and one things but instead he says:

“I’m sorry”

He looks back up at the sky, knowing home and everything about it is far away. In the screaming of his head he finds a bit of quiet, the slightest bit of tranquility.

He let’s go of his last grip on life.

He sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH 
> 
> I saw Infinity War yesterday and it has FUCKED ME UP. I'm living for this Spider-Man angst tho. I may slot this into a chaptered fic of Post-Infinity War that may or may not ever happen.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
